Precious Life
by sj372419
Summary: It has been almost a year since Rhett had left her. Scarlett keeps hoping he will return, but worry grabs her heart when she gets a letter from his mother in Charleston inquiring about his whereabouts. Is Rhett lost?
1. Chapter 1

It had been a year, and Scarlett had not heard or seen Rhett. The anniversary of their daughter's death had brought her back to Atlanta for a few days, in which she kept her eyes open for his tall, dark figure, and then, had returned to Tara. It was early October, the first chilly morning, when she had a knocking on her bedroom door, and Susie stood in the hallway with a cream envelope.

"Mama said it's from your Aunt."

Scarlett took the note and quickly opened it, hoping it was word about Rhett. The note was short and attached was another note in a strange handwriting. It was from Rhett's mother, asking Scarlett if Rhett was with her, or if she knew of his whereabouts. Scarlett's heart felt cold, and her knees buckled as she sat on her vanity chair and reread the letters twice. She heard footsteps enter the room, Wade, Susie and Ella stood in the doorway. Scarlett caught their gapping mouths and bugged out eyes, and asked, "What do you want?"

Wade and Ella shuffled out, but Susie spouted,"You screamed, is anything wrong?"

Scarlett blushed, not even realizing, and then Wade turned around encouraged by his younger cousin's gumption, "Is it Uncle Rhett?"

"It's a letter, and it's business. Run along all of you!" Scarlett quipped irritated.

She scanned the letter again, so Rhett had not been in touch with his mother since January, something was not right, at all. His mother had written to some acquaintances in New Orleans, and New York, but there was no news.

Scarlett hurried down to the office and prepared to write a letter to Mrs. Butler, and the one to Henry Hamilton. She hadn't been back to Atlanta since June, and she didn't visit anybody, except the banker, where she deposited money in Beau's trust fund.

Suellen noticed Scarlett's face was stressed as she dotted the pen in the inkwell, "Scarlett, who are you writing? Is Aunt Pauline ill?"

Scarlett looked up, and glared, "No, I have to write my lawyer in Atlanta, it's business related."

"WHat does Aunt Pauline know about business? Unless, it's Rhett?"

Scarlett stopped mid sentence, "I'll tell you about it later."

Scarlett had confided in Will about Rhett;s departure, but Suellen knew only what the children knew, and that was Rhett was starting up a business in New York and London, and it required him to be absent for several months, and they would return to Atlanta when he did.

Scarlett had enrolled Ella and Wade in the county school with Susie, and had made her peace with Suellen enough to stay at Tara for the past year, with only an occasional argument.

Scarlett wrote a short note to telegraph Uncle Henry, asking him to send any correspondence he had from Rhett to Mrs. Butler, because she hadn't heard from him in nearly ten months.

Scarlett then wrote a letter to Mrs. Butler explaining that Rhett wanted to get involved in a new business opportunity and his grief was driving him to be alone for a few months in Europe.

Scarlett sealed the letters, and thought back to the last time, she had seen Rhett, after he had initially left her. She was coming out of the church after Melanie's funeral boarding her carriage with the children to go to the cemetary, and he was standing across the street from the church under a black umbrella and he stared passed her to the small coffin they carried out to the funeral carriage. She had caught his eyes and smirked, he turned his head, and then turned it back staring, penetrating her soul so that she shivered. Rhett's eyes were blank, and he slowly

shook his head, no, bidding her not to acknowledge him, before he turned and walked down the street towards the train station, carrying his leather bag.

Scarlett had sat in the carriage and cried bitterly, and Ella had held her hand and joined her, followed by Wade, for Aunt Melly.

Scarlett had rushed to Jonesboro with her letters in hand, and she prayed, "Please, let Rhett be alive."When she returned that afternoon, Scarlett held up in her room until Prissy came and called her for supper. The children had been fed, and they were upstairs in the nursery, so supper was only Suellen, Will and Scarlett. As they began to eat, Suellen watched Scarlett's furrowed brow, and she asked, "Scarlett, what's the business problem, you promised to tell me about?"

"Nothing to say yet, I telegraphed and wrote letters, I will need to hear back from the recipients before there is anything to tell."

"Is Rhett coming home?"

"Just about time, I believe. It seems he needed some contracts from our Atlanta lawyers. AUnt Pauline wrote on behave of his Mother."

"Maybe, you could visit him, if he's in CHarleston?" Suellen offered.

"Suellen, that's Scarlett's business," Warned WIll.

Scarlett kept eating and ignored her remark, then she asked, "Am I being an inconvenience to you, here at Tara?"

"Scarlett, she didn't mean it that way, I'm sure." Will offered, looking at SUellen.

"No, I was just saying, you havent seen him in almost a year."

"Well, he was always taking business trips when we were first courting, it was after we had Bonnie that he stayed home more, and now that she's gone-" Scarlett stopped realizing tears were running down her cheeks, "Excuse me." Scarlett gathered her skirts and went into Ellen's office, and let out her stiffled sniffles. There was an offered handkerchief, and looking up, t was soft brown eyes, "Wade Hampton, what are you doing downstairs?' Scarlett sniffed, wiping her eyes.

"When are we going home? WHen's Uncle Rhett coming home?'

"Soon enough,"

"Was Uncle Rhett at the cemetery or at Bonnie's mass?"

Scarlett shook her head.

Wade touched her shoulder, "Mother, do you want me to have your dinner sent to your room?"

"I can't eat, just have Mammy bring me up some tea and a biscuit later, I'm going to lay down."

Wade nodded and ran off to the kitchen to tell Mammy, as Scarlett started up the back stairs to her room.

Wade heard Uncle Will's hushed voice, "Sue, you better mind your tongue. Your sister owns more of Tara then you, with all the money she lays out on this place, we wouldn't be living here, if she wasn't so generous."

"Will, I know you know that Rhett left. Who could blame him? His beautiful daughter dead, and Scarlett is so hateful. There is nothing to keep him with her, and then that business with her and Ashley-"

"None of that was true. Mr. Wilkes loved his wife and son, he wouldn't-"

"No, but Scarlett would!" Suellen roared, and slammed her napkin on the table, "I've lost my appetite. I'm going to sit out on the porch."

Will sat there and finished his last bit, and he noticed the shadow of feet under the door, "COme in here. WHo's there?"

Wade stuck his head in, "I know I'm not supposed to listen."

"Hell, boy, she's so loud, I'm sure the whole house heard."

Wade's face was crimson, and then he bit his lip, "She's wrong. Uncle Rhett didn't leave us. He might not love my mother, but he loves us, Ella and me. He'll be back."

"Son, I sure hope so. These O'Hara women are a lot of their own, nothing but trouble."

Wade shook his head, yes.

Mammy came in to clear the dishes and saw the two full plates on the table, "Lawd, they fight again?"

Wade started, "Mother said she wants tea and a biscuit, later."

"No, she gonna eat this meal, every bite, and Miss Suellen, too!"

Mammy covered the dishes with napkins, and hurried them back to the kitchen, calling for Wade.

Wade stood as the tray for his mother was prepared, and she added a hot cup of tea, "Now, bring this to your Ma. I know she aint gonna turn down sweet potatoes, no telling what Miss Suellen fussed with her about."

Wade asked Mammy, "What's the trouble with Mother and Uncle Ashley? Is that why Uncle Rhett is gone?"

Mammy's mouth made a '"O", "Who tell you that boy?"

"I heard AUnt Sue-"

"Why you listenin' to adults talk?"

"I'm asking you, what is the business?"

"Nothing, just your Aunt Sue being hateful, now don't be worrying about that. Your Uncle Rhett, he'll be back, he's just sad and acting like a chile now, but he's coming back."

Wade nodded and took his Mother's tray up the staircase, he hated the turns, it wasn't like the grand one in Atlanta, where he could run straight up and down.

His mother door was open, and he nudged it with his foot. His Mother sat at her vanity, with her hat box on her lap, and the sweet, septic smell of liquor in the air. He knew that smell all too often, his mother was drinking.

She covered her mouth with her hand and coughed, "Oh, Wade, I believe, I'm getting a chill."

"Mammy said you need to eat your whole meal."

Scarlett looked at the dish passively, "I guess I could use it, put it on my table."

Wade stood in the doorway, about to leave, and he said, "Aunt Suellen is upset, too. She said she couldn't eat."

Scarlett looked at him, and raised her eyebrow, "Is that so? Well, what am I supposed to do about it?"

Wade shrugged, "I don't know. Uncle Will said you too are both trouble."

"Wade, go to your room. I'm getting a headache, and stop listening to your Uncle Will."

Scarlett lounged in her bed, and started to work on the sweet potatoe and the last slice of ham, just as her wandered and she repeated the words in the letter, "January, left, no news, New York."

Scarlett's heart clenched again as she whipsered, "Where in the hell are you, Rhett?"


	2. Chapter 2

Precious Life: Chapter 2

At had been almost 2 weeks, and Scarlett hadn't got so much as a telegram from Henry Hamilton. She was irritable and snapped quickly at the closest person in firing range. Wade and Ella tiptoed around her and Suellen watched her closely, but not so much as a word to her. Scarlett was lost in her own thoughts and seemed to be thinking all the time.

It was a surprised when Scarlett announced during breakfast that she would be going to Atlanta for a week, and leaving the children at Tara. Suellen's shoulders squared and she sighed, "You will only be a week?"

Scarlett looked at Suellen, "Yes, at the most. If it is any longer, I'll send for Prissy and the children."

Suellen sighed again, "That's fine."

It was early afternoon that Will and Wade rode Scarlett down to the train station to meet the last train to Atlanta. Scarlett was finally out of public morning, so she wore her newest navy tweed travelling suit, and her gray bonnet with a large blue plume. She felt pretty and attractive in the chilly autumn air, as the blazing sun warmed her face. Wade hopped down and ran to the store to get the candy for him and the girls, they had scraped together coins they found, as Suellen refused to budge with a penny for candy. Scarlett had handed him a handful of nickels smirking at the look on SUellen's face when he came home with a heavy bag of taffy and sour balls.

Will shook his head, "Scarlett, I swear, you two are pure trouble."

"Suellen is mean, the children should have a little candy now and then, they will be adults soon enough."

"Tell me, is everything alright, or do you have to go into town for troubles?"

"Everything? You mean Rhett? I don't know, I telegraphed and wrote, but I haven't an answer, so now I'm going to see for myself. Pork will have the house opened, and I'll have his niece Doreen to come and help."

"Well, if you need anything just let us know. I guess I'll come back here next Wednesday?"

"Yes, I'll be on the evening train, unless I telegram for the children."

Will kissed her cheek, and Wade ran out the store wide eyed with a hefty bag and pecked his mother on her cheek, as she boarded the train with a wave good bye.

The ride back to Tara was quiet except for Wade smacking on a green peppermint stick, as he finished the last bit, he asked, "Uncle Will, why is mother going to Atlanta?"

"She got some business she needs to check into, I speck."

"Is Uncle Rhett there? Or is she going to see Uncle Ashley?"

"Wade, you best not worry about that. The way I understand, she's seeing your Uncle Henry about business and banking."

"I bet it's about Uncle Rhett's money."

"I don't know all about that."

"He has tons of money, he's quite rich."

"Is he?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, it's bad manners talking about other people's money."

Wade reddened and for a moment the air got quiet again. Will looked over at the boy who sulked in his seat and stared out at the fields, still green yet bare. Will patted his shoulder and smiled. Wade smiled back, knowing that everything was good with his uncle.

Meanwhile, the train was just starting to leave the station heading to Atlanta. Scarlett sat alone in her seat, when another woman followed by an elderly woman took the seat opposite of her.

"Good afternoon," the older woman smiled, her blue eyes crinkling.

Scarlett nodded and absent minded, "Good afternoon."

The woman's daughter placed a lap blanket over the older woman, and settled in her seat, pulling out a book to read. Scarlett looked over at the woman, who was old as her mother would have been, and the novel she held in her small hands overpowered her size. Scarlett was relieved as the old woman fell asleep and her daughter read, she would not have to converse with strangers, when her mind was warping and converging on images of Rhett, and possiblities for his absences.

The quiet trip didn't last long until the older woman woke up, and looked at Scarlett watching the countryside, and absently biting her knuckles.

"You've got a lot on your mind, dear?"

Scarlett startled as the raspy voice broke her reverie, "Ma'am?"

"You thinking, a lot I'd say."

"Yes, I have business to take care of in the city."

"Business? Why don't your husband do it?" She asked, nodding toward her diamond ring.

Scarlett blushed and hid her hand in her muff, "Well, you see my husband is there already."

"Mother, stop bothering the lady."

Scarlett didn't say a word, hoping the old woman would take her daughter's advice.

"I'm just saying, woman needn't bothering with business when they have a man who can do it."

"I'm sorry, my mother is outspoken when she hasn't eaten." Blushed the daughter, "Mother, we'll get you a cup of tea and some cake when we get to the bakery."

"Yes, your sister, another woman who has no right doing business."

Scarlett knew exactly what bakery it was, and by the pudgy look on the daughter's face, noticed the Merriweather's resemblance. The older woman was thin and had a slim nose, like the aristocrats of Savannah.

Scarlett nodded and pretended to go to sleep, hoping the old lady would do the same, no doubt her daughter Dolly would fill in her sister and her mother all about Scarlett's "business" with her husband.

The older woman, leaned in and tapped Scarlett's knee, "Dear?"

Scarlett opened her eyes, "Yes?"

"You remind me of someone? Have you lived in Atlanta long?"

"Nearly all my adult life."

"Have you ever been to Savannah?"

Scarlett shook her head, "No, visited maybe when I was a toddler."

"You have family there? I grew up in Savannah until I married."

"Only a sister, she's in a convent now."

"I see." The old lady nodded, "What's her name?"

"Sister Joseph," Scarlett left off the Mary, hoping to avoid further discussion.

The old lady laughed, "There are a hundred Sister Josephs! What is her second name?"

"You see my family didn't approve of her going in the convent, so I'm not sure."

The woman's daughter lowered her book, "Mother, that is enough!"

Scarlett handed the older lady two taffy candies, she had swiped about five from Wade's bag.

"Here this may help until we get to town, "Scarlett smiled.

The old lady took the two candies and opened them, popping them in her mouth.

The daughter smiled, "My name is Mabeline and this is my mother, Dotty."

Scarlett smiled, "Katie."

"I do enjoy these novels, too much. Have you read this one?"

Scarlett recognized the title, one of Melanie's favorite authors, Charles Dickens.

"No, I have two children and we travel quite often. I haven't time to read."

Mabeline smiled, and the car was quiet again.

As the train pulled into the station, Uncle Henry stood on the platform waving to Scarlett. She had hurried off the train, to put distance between herself at Dolly Merriweather's kin. Dolly and her daughter stood looking in the other direction as Scarlett slipped behind them to Henry.

Henry gave Scarlett a peck on the cheek, and asked, "How is my nephew?"

"Wade is growing like a weed, what can you tell me about Rhett?"

"Scarlett, let's discuss it in my office."

Henry's tone gave Scarlett a sickly feeling, and her spine went cold, as she sat back in his carriage. Henry made small talk with the various bits of gossip from the last year, but Scarlett barely heard any of it as the carriage swayed in the direction of his office. The wind had picked up, and there was sure to be rain tonight. Aunt Pitty was spoiling Beau to to ends, and Ashley had welcomed the help of both Pitty and India.

At the office, Henry pulled out a thick brown envelope and placed it on the desk between Scarlett and him, the name R.K. BUTLER was written in thick black print.

Henry stared at her as she glanced at the name, "In here I have correspondences, paperwork and contracts drawn up between your husband and myself. However, I cannot share the contracts with you, but I may look through the correspondences and let you know the details of our last contact with Rhett."

"When was the last time, Rhett wrote you?"

Henry looked at Scarlett, "Have you had any correspondence with your husband?"

Scarlett's eyes filled with tears as she had to admit with a negative nod of her head.

"ANd Wade?"

"Wade, yes he got a letter from Rhett last Christmas, but it was two sentences, you know 'Merry Christmas, tell your sister and mother hello for me. I'm doing some business in Charleston, be good, Uncle Rhett."

Henry laughed, "You memorized it?"

"Well, I had Wade dig it out of his suitcase yesterday, so I could study it. Henry, you know Rhett hasn't been right since Bonnie, and he wanted to travel on his own, and I figured, he would come home for June. But, when I went to the cemetery he hadn't been there, and you know how hateful he can be. So, I figured he would come later, on his own, and then I just lost hope, and waited everyday for divorce papers, and then I get this letter from CHarleston, his mother hasn't seen him!"

Scarlett was out of breath by the end, and the tears started streaming down her face. Henry rang a bell, and Bebe brought in a tea service and poured both he and Scarlett tea, and served them large buttery scones. Scarlett bit into the scone, and the sweetness took her mind off of her troubles for a little while.

Henry sipped his tea, and smiled, "Now, Scarlett, you have done a lot of thinking, and hardly any talking. I told Rhett-"

"When did you see him?"

"I saw him the day before Melanie's funeral, he was staying at the hotel, I guess you knew that."

"Yes,"

"He came in here, quite worse for wear, trying to sober up, and he was angry and mad. Spouting about you and," Henry whispered, "Ashley, and how he wasn't going to sit there, and let you leave him. He had done a lot of thinking, too."

Scarlett reddened, "What did he want? A divorce?"

"Yes, but I knew it was out of fear and anger, and I was not drawing up any such papers."

Scarlett's color drained and her tea cup clanged on the saucer, "Did you tell him that?"

"I told him to go home, and hug his wife."

Scarlett giggled, "I bet he stormed out of here."

"No," Henry looked her in the eye and took her hand, "He broke down and cried."

"What?"

"I could see the anger was holding back his tears, he was broken. Rhett said he was going to stay with his mother for a few months, and perhaps travel. I suggested a long, relaxing trip, he needed it."

"Did he say where?"

"He mentioned Europe, London and Paris. By the time he left here, he was going to return in the spring. I told him that was a good plan, and hopefully his head would be clearer. Then, Rhett wrote me a letter in January, saying he was planning on returning to the states in April, but I never heard from him."

"I see, when I came to town for Bonnie's anniversary, he hadn't been here either."

"We didn't see you in June?"

"It wasn't a social visit, I paid my respects and went back to Tara."

"I see, so it seems everybody heard from Rhett in January, and nobody since-"

"It doesn't mean anything." Scarlett squared her shoulders, and sighed, "He could be anywhere."

"You say his mother hasn't heard from him?"

"Well, there is no telling what his mother told him, when he showed up on her doorstep?"

""Hmm." Henry agreed, seeing her feathers ruffled, "No telling."

Scarlett tapped the envelope, "What did his letter in January say to you?"

"Just what I told you," Henry took the cream colored paper, and read through it. Scarlett reached for the letter, and Henry shook his head, "I shouldn't show you, I will read it though, privacy code."

Scarlett snatched it, "Henry, Rhett is missing for months! I don't care about your code!"

Scarlett sat back and skimmed Rhett slanty, cursive writing:

' _Dear Henry,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well, and that you have spent a wonderful CHristmas season with your family. I have spent a quiet season with my mother and sister in Charleston, getting a relaxing rest, you obviously could see I needed. I am furthering my travels to New Orleans, and will board a ship to Europe to explore some business in London, and I may move on to Paris for other diversions._

 _I plan on returning to Atlanta in April, and will check in with you then._

 _Sincerely,_

 _R.K. Butler_ '

Scarlett read and reread the letter, it was vague and boring, not like Rhett's humor. Was he still depressed and broken?

Scarlett handed the letter back to Henry, "Well, has he wrote for any funds?"

"I'm sure you know that Rhett has bank accounts in several cities: New York and London. But, you should check with the bank in the morning to see if any funds have been used or moved."

Scarlett nodded.

"Scarlett, I'm sure he has a reason he's been away. I didn't write you back because there wasn't anything to report."

Scarlett let Henry drive her out to her mansion on the hill and as she walked up the steps, the tall shadow behind the door flung it open, and she knew it wasn't Rhett. Pork had uncovered the furniture and had a fire blazing, the gas lamps on and hot food cooking in the kitchen, thanks to Dilcey.

DIlcey came out to greet Scarlett and scowled at her, "Miz Scarlett, you look too thin."

"Dilcey, I've been fine, just not much of an appetite with SUellen around."

Dilcey shook her finger at her, "You is bad."

"Dilcey, I do need a rest, I hope you didn't tell Miss Pitty or the WIlkes' that I'm here."

"Pork, he mention it to Miss Pitty, not me."

"Very well, L will not take any visitors until Friday. I need a good night's sleep."

Dilcey patted her arm, "Doreen upstairs now making your bed."

Scarlett nodded and headed to the library for a rest before supper. She could smell the roasting chicken and gravy throughout the house. Scarlett settled on the divan and slipped her shoes off and stretched back. The house was quiet, she had not had this at Tara with servants or children running about, or Mammy checking on her. The quiet was a eerie quiet, it wasn't the quiet of children sleeping, or a house awaiting the family to return, it was a quiet of loneliness and sadness, the master of the house was gone, and the spirit of the house, her Bonnie was dead, and Scarlett's soul was not happy, it was in despair.

Tears pricked her eyes again, Scarlett had hoped a week in her house and solitude would be peaceful, but every nook and cranny of this mansion was filled with a memory of Bonnie's laughter, smile or sweetness, and the others were filled with memories both good and bad of Rhett. Scarlett took a deep breath to quell the tears, and her breath caught in a sob, and she cried herself into a fitful sleep which equaled a twenty minute nap, when Pork stood over her, "Miz Scarlett, you get up, supper's ready."

Scarlett blinked not sure of where she was and sat up, her face tight with dried tears. She looked around, and realized she was in Atlanta, and nodded, allowing Pork to led her into a the dining room for her dinner at a table set for one.


	3. Chapter 3

Scarlett enjoyed a chill morning under the covers, and the quiet of the house allowed her to sleep past ten o'clock. She stretched and smiled welcoming Doreen with her tray. The steaming coffee brimming with milk and the fluffy eggs and bacon tasted so much better propped up in her bed without Ella and SUsie's arguing and the hustle and bustle of Tara.

As she buttered her second piece of toast, Rhett crept into her mind, the reason she was in Atlanta. She silently prayed that she could make it out the door without having any callers and go to the bank without seeing anybody, she was not up to it. Scarlett sighed, knowing as much as Atlanta had grown since the war, the staunch 'Old Guard' as Rhett called them, would be scattered around town, and by the evening her presence would be the talk over everyone's dinner table.

Doreen stood by her trunks, and began to rifle through her things, looking for a proper suit for the day, she pulled out a maroon tweed suit trimmed in gray fur, and Scarlett held up her hand, "No, not that one."

If she wanted to blend in, that would not be the outfit, Scarlett called over, "Try the navy skirt with the gray jacket. I have an ivory blouse in the closet that would go nicely." SOmehow, all of Scarlett's clothes stood out, and she figured she'd have to go around in a mask not to be recognized.

It was close to noon when she left the house with a veiled hat, and headed to the bank. She stood in the lobby waiting for the manager to meet her. The short fat man emerged from the office, and clasped her hands, "Mrs. Butler, so good to see you back in town, and how is Rhett?"

Scarlett lowered her head and spoke through the veil, "I need to speak with you privately."

The man's piggish face, drained of color and he hustled her into his office, closing the door. Scarlett sat in a soft leather chair across from Mr. Reed, the manager.

"I hope Rhett is well, I know he had been, um, troubled since your daughter passed."

"WHen was the last time you saw him?"

The manager looked over his small spectacles, "It's been almost a year, when he cleared his desk. I was under the impression you were traveling."

Scarlett felt her stomach restrict and tighten, and then a tear slowly traced down her cheek, and she gasped. The room spun, and she willed herself not to faint, but the overwhelming fear crept through her chest with the news that Rhett hadn't been to town, even behind her back.

Mr. Reed came around the desk and put his hand on her shoulder, "Is something wrong? How can I help?"

Scarlett clutched her chest, trying to even her breath, and spoke, "Yes, Rhett's missing."

Mr. Reed's face was pinched together hearing the news, "What are you saying?"

"Nobody has heard from him in months, and now I'm scared if he never touched his money."

Mr. Reed chuckled, "I don't mean to laugh, but your husband has money in many banks."

"But, he has-"

"He has a small account with us, hardly enough to bother with compared to his accounts in New York, London and Switerland."

"Oh?" Scarlett started to dry her tears, "I see."

"Don't get me wrong, it is a nice sum, but if he's traveling, I don't think he would worry to touch it. I can check and see if any has been withdrawn though."

"Would you? It would help me to find him."

Mr. Reed left and Scarlett was alone in the room, and it seemed increasingly hot and stiffling in the office, and she opened the door for some air, and she caught a glimpse of Belle Watling in line with her bag of money, from her saloon. Scarlett ducked behind the wall, and listened as she made small talk and deposited her money. 'I bet she knows where Rhett is,' thought Scarlett, but the fear of talking to this whore in public prevented her from approaching her.

Soon Mr. Reed opened and the door and gleamed, "Mrs. Butler, good news. It seems that there was some fund moved to an account in New Orleans in early February, and there was a cashier's check written for a ticket in New Orleans to Atlanta on February 20th of this year."

Scarlett took the piece of paper, with the dates and amount of money written, and sighed, "This is helpful, but I'm not sure what to do, now."

"Mrs. Butler, it seems, he never made it to Atlanta, so he might still be in New Orleans."

"Yes, that is right. Looks like I'll be going to New Orleans, then."

In the carriage, Scarlett dreaded going to the train station, and wiring SUellen about the children, she really didn't want to take them, but where could she leave them? Scarlett would get them to Atlanta, and then decide what to do. Scarlett sent the wire to Will, asking for Prissy to bring them to town, and then Scarlett hurried back to her house. Once in the library, she closed the door and sat with a double shot of brandy, nursing it as the sun started to go down. Tomorrow at this time, Wade and Ella would be home, and this quietness would be no more.

A knock at the door broke Scarlett's reverie and Pork stood in the library doorway, causing her to jump, "Who's at the door?"

"It's Master Beau and Mr. Wilkes."

Scarlett sighed and rolled her eyes, she couldn't very well turn them away, "Show them in, and set two more places for supper."

"But, I thought you were takin' supper in yo' room-"

"Well, now I'm taking it in the dining room, Pork, but I will get to bed early."

Beau's clumsy steps clattered across the wooden floor as he ran to hug his Aunt, and Ashley followed solemnly behind him, smiling.

"Scarlett," AShley whispered placing a kiss on her cheek, "It's been so long, it's good to see you."

Scarlett stood quietly, kissing Beau on his forehead, and quietly accepting Ashley's greeting.

"Beau, you are getting so tall, and it's good to be home, so to speak." Scarlett's smile and dimples alluding to nothing wrong.

Beau looked around, "Where's Wade?"

"He's still at Tara with Ella, but they will be home tomorrow on the evening train."

"So, are you back for good? When Pitty announced that Uncle Henry saw you yesterday, Beau begged me to come by after work."

"I'm here for the time being, but I may have to go out of town soon. By the way, how are the mills, these days?"

Ashley's reddened from the face to the neck, "Good."

"Good?" Scarlett asked cocking her eyebrow

"Good, they are turning out a decent profit, enough for Beau and I to be comfortable."

Scarlett smiled and took her seat, jestering for them to do the same. Ashley and Beau shared the divan, while Scarlett took her place next to her empty glass on the chair.

Sitting back and crossing her ankles, she smiled, "I'm glad, you are doing well."

Beau sat close to his father, and his round dark eyes, stared at Scarlett as though Melanie was looking through her smiling facade. Ashley pat Beau's back, "We are doing quite well, aren't we, son?"

Beau smiled a strained, sad smile, "Yes ma'am. AUnt Pitty and India take care of me while Father is working. I got all good marks at school this term."

Scarlett smiled, "Beau, you must study hard, and become an important man, one day."

Beau smiled again, and got silent, Scarlett sounded so much like his mother.

Scarlett met his eyes, and her's was wet with remembrance and grief, Ashley smiled, "Yes, we are so proud of him. The headmaster wants Beau to participate in a state spelling bee in the spring, so India has been studying with him every afternoon."

Scarlett smiled, and nodded, "Well, I know Wade is itching to get back to school, but we will see how our plans go."

Ashley looked around, "Is Rhett with you?"

Scarlett reddened now, "You see that is why we are so incomplete in our plans, Ashley. Rhett is in New Orleans on business, and he wants us to meet him there. He got himself involved in this business venture, and it's too soon to tear himself away. But the children are missing him, and so he suggested we go down for a few weeks."

Ashley nodded, and fiddled with his fingers in his lap, pursing his lips, "Scarlett?"

Scarlett snapped her head at him, his eyes drowsy and caring, AShley turned to Beau, "Go ask Pork, if we could have some tea, Beau. I'm getting parched."

Beau trotted off towards the kitchen, and Ashley leaned closer to Scarlett, "Tell me, what's wrong?"

Scarlett sat up as if her feathers were ruffled like a rooster bearing down on an attack, "Nothing is wrong, Ashley, I told-"

"YOu are talking too fast, and there are tears in your eyes."

"My, Ashley, you certainly are observant. It's been barely a year since Melly-"

"It's not Melly, it's Rhett. Henry didn't say it all, but enough to know, Rhett's giving you trouble."

Scarlett wiped the stray tear, "Rhett never made it home from New Orleans, nearly eight months ago. I thought he was still traveling and punishing me, so I didn't worry, you know how he always pops back in town."

Ashley nodded, "Punishing you? Because of me?"

"No, because of me, being a blind fool. I really don't want to discuss it."

"How can I help?" AShley asked, quietly, without looking at her.

"You can't, I suppose. I have to go to New Orleans and find him."

Pork walked back in the library with Beau, "Supper is served, you sure you want tea, too?"

Scarlett turned and called over her shoulder, "You can serve the tea with the pie, after we eat."

They sat at the table and ate quietly, with Beau adding to the quiet conversation. Scarlett and AShley were tense, and neither looked into the others face. Beau sensed the tension, and put his fork down halfway through the meal, and stopped eating.

Scarlett nervously said, "Well, like I said AShley, I may need to go down to New Orleans, soon."

"Do you have to take Wade and ELla? Rhett wouldn't want you to leave them here in school?"

Scarlett smiled, "Yes, i'm sure he would, but-"

"They could stay with us!" Beau piped.

"Now, Beau, you need to ask your father and AUnt India."

"Scarlett, I'm sure it won't be a problem."

Scarlett sipped her wine, and looked across at Beau, "Like, I said you need to ask you Aunt."

Ashley placed his fork down, and looked across at Scarlett, "Is there any help you need in Atlanta?"

Scarlett's eyes gleamed, "Actually, I need someone to run an errand for me, Ashley."

"Consider it done, I'll come by tomorrow."

"It can be done tonight, but if you-"

Ashley raised his hand, "No, no. It is my turn to help you, after all the years you have helped my family."

Scarlett cut her piece of pie and smiled,"Very well, we need to take a trip, downtown."

Ashley looked at her, and his face went pale, "Can I guess where?"

"Well, Ashley, Rhett has friends downtown, who may save me a trip to New Orleans."

Ashley shook his head, "So it seems they might."

While Beau and Ashley finished their pie, Scarlett sat at her desk and wrote a list of questions that Ashley needed to ask Belle about Rhett, hoping that this despicable person would give her some kind of positive information that her husband was alive and well, even if he was held up in some whorehouse down south.

Scarlett slipped the note in an envelope to Ashley, and turned to Beau, "Beau," her eyes twinkled with charm, "You and I are going to play some checkers after dinner, while your father gets some business quotes for Uncle Rhett and me, downtown."

Beau smiled and nodded, his Aunt was so pretty when she smiled like that, and he remembered his mother had said,'Aunt Scarlett is so brave, she took care of you when your were a little baby, and she even fought Yankees to keep us safe,'

Somehow Beau couldn't imagine his petite and sweet Aunt dressed in a uniform fighting yankees, but his mother had told him the story, so much it had become part of who Scarlett was in his eyes, and he trusted his AUnt, knowing she was strong and brave, and if she would fight Yankees, then she could fight anyone. Beau didn't challenge his AUnt's plan and eased into his chair in the library in front of the checkerboard, as his father slipped out the door with Pork.

Ashley sat in the dark carriage as it creaked up to the corner of the saloon on Five Points. The music and singing from the establishment was brash and lurid, and men hurried across the street towards the glowing, pink lights emanating from second floor windows. Ashley cocked his head low on his forehead, and walked into the saloon, walking straight to the back, near the stairway leading to the upper apartments, the brothel. He glanced around him, and the faces seemed strange and foreign, like nobody from town or at the mills. Ashley figured these men were transients or yankees, from out of town and missing their families, filling their holes with pleasurable replacements.

As he reached the top of the stairs, the door opened onto a large beautiful parlor bathed in pink, silver and red velvets and lace, and ivory wood furniture. An elderly black woman set down a tray of cheese and crackers next to bottles of wine and glasses, as she caught sight of Ashley she bristled, "Miss Belle ain't ready for guest, yet. This here a private party tonight, for Miss Belle's birthday."

Ashley shook his head, "No, ma'am, I'm not here for the party or business. I need to see Miss Belle, and ask her something, about my, friend."

"Your friend? WHo might that be?"

"Mr. Butler, I need to know if he's been here?"

"No, I ain't seen him in months. He must in that big house on the hill, I hears his wife came home."

Ashley shrugged, "I need to see Miss Belle."

Just then, a tall thin girl with large blue eyes, popped her head in the doorway. Her hair fell in long curls pinned with a red ribbons which were bright against her flaxen hair. Her face was heart shaped and her smile was sweet and kind, "Good evening," she piped as she saw Ashley standing awkwardly next to the red chaise trying to reason with the old lady.

Ashley tipped his hat, awed by the girl's softness despite what she was.

"Adelaide, you giving him a difficult time?" asked the girl as she pulled a velvet robe around her chemise, drawers and stockings which was all she wore.

"No, he wants to see Miss Belle about Mr. Butler. I told him, he ain't here."

"Mister, I'm sorry, but Rhett- I mean, Mr. Butler hasn't been here in some time."

"I just wanted to know, if I could speak with Miss Belle, about any contact she has had."

Sir, I mean, I'm Tabitha, and you are?"

"I'm Mr. Wilkes."

"Mr. Wilkes, again, Miss Belle, she's getting ready for her party, she can't see you."

"Well, i can't come back here, again." Ashley stated, and started to walk out.

Adelaide spoke, "Wait, I'll ask her. You said your name is Wilkes?"

Ashley nodded, leaning next to the doorway.

"I'll tell Belle, you finish with the food, Addie."

It was Belle herself who came through the archway wrapped in a towel, with her hair damp from a bath. Ashley stood up straight and cast his eyes down, embarrassed. He had never even seen his wife without her nightgown on, much less a woman, curvy with a towel that was barely covering her backside.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Wilkes, but when I heard you had come all the way here to see me, I was worried it was something about Rhett."

Ashley coughed and turned away, "I'll wait until you are decent."

There was a slap on his back, "Honey, you'll grow old waiting for that."

"Miss Belle, could you please, cover up?"

Tabitha came behind her, handing her a thick black velvet robe, and she wrapped around her, using the towel to cover her dripping hair. Tabitha voice was quiet and still, "You may turn around now." Her voice was girlish, and very clipped like the accents from up North. Ashley turned around, nodding thank you for the younger woman's decency.

Belle sat on the lounge, and Ashley took a seat on a stool near her.

"Well, Mr. WIlkes, you come here looking for Rhett?"

Ashley removed the envelope and handed it to Belle, the loopy writing gave the writer away, and Belle grinned, "I can't read Mrs. Butler's letters, I don't read."

Ashley nodded, and unfolded the paper, "When have you last seen Rhett?"

Belle smiled, "I saw him, he came drunk as can be, after Mrs. WIlkes died."

Ashley sighed, "I see, and was that the last time?"

Belle nodded, "I got a letter from him at Christmas, he was in Charleston, and was going to Europe, next."

"Do you have that letter?"

"You know, i don't like how she sends you to do her dirty work. He's her husband, she ought to know where he is? WHen was the last time she saw him?"

Ashley's face reddened as he heard the anger in Belle's last question, as well as the truth. Tabitha looked at Ashley, and shushed Belle. Urging Ashley to go on.

"No, Miss Tabitha, I guess you have the right to know, after all we are asking you for information. This is not just a poor excuse for Scarlett to spy on Rhett. It seems nobody, including his mother has seen or heard from Rhett since February."

"WHy the hell not?" roared Belle, "That cold bitch, she just forgot about him?"

Ashley winced at the profanity from a woman's mouth, "It seems, his mother thought he was with Scarlett, and Scarlett thought he was with his mother, and-"

"And I hoped he finally got far enough away to forget that she-devil."

"Well, it seems he was attempting to return to Atlanta in February, but never got on the train."

Belle crossed herself, "My Jesus, Christ, he must be dead."

Ashley sighed, "So, I can tell Mrs. Butler, that you don't know where he is either."

"No, I don't. If you want to search the place, you surely can."

Ashley smiled, "That's quite all right, I just hope that this conversation is kept quiet, for Rhett's step children's sake. They will be coming back in town for school soon, and-"

Tabitha squeezed Belle's shoulder, "We won't gossip."

Ashley smiled, "You aren't from here?"

"No, I'm from Pennsylvania, dutch country."

"Is that so, and how-"

Belle now had started to cry realizing the gravity of the situation, "Oh, no, not Rhett."

Tabitha smiled, "Bad luck and a cruel man."

Ashley looked at Belle's wet eyes, they carried the same urgency as Scarlett's. He cleared his throat, "Miss Belle, we are going to find him."

Belle wiped her eyes, "I sure in God's green hell you do!"

Ashley replaced his hat, and tipped it, going down the stairs and back to the awaiting carriage. On the way back to Scarlett's house, AShley felt a pang of guilt for finding Tabitha so sweet and delightful, while his Melly was dead in the ground, and then he tried to find the words to tell Scarlett, she had to go to New Orleans.


	4. Chapter 4

The creole cottage on South Peter's street, flapped with a yellow and black flag over the brightly colored green and yellow doors and shutters. The brown skinned woman sat on the porch mending socks, in the cool air that refreshed the stagnant house of sickness.

"Belinda?" the voice was cracked and tired, the old doctor came up the steps

"Oui, Doctor Prevost. We got breakfast saved for you-"

"No, no breakfast. I about to snore here on my feet, just some tea, and I'm going to sleep."

Mrs. Marianne Prevost met him in the hallway, "Henri, it's after ten o'clock, you missed breakfast."

"I need some tea and sleep."

Marianne poured out the tea for her husband, and brought it to him in the parlor, where he has indecorously stretched out on her divan.

"More patients?"

"Luckily, only three last night. All with cholera."

"From the steamships?"

"Yes, two, and one from the city."

"Henri!" she gasped.

"Now, don't worry dear. We have taken the necessary precautions, here at home. And we haven't traveled."

Henri sipped his tea, and Marianne asked, "How about that good looking gentleman, the dark one with the fine clothes?"

"Worse, if he makes it, maybe we'll know who he is."

"You think he's from Spain or Italy, maybe the Caribbean?"

"No, he's AMerican, speaks English, kind of choppy. Calls out the name 'Bobby' and 'Pet'."

"He surely is a mystery? I wonder if his family is looking for him, he may have children, and his poor wife. Maybe they are in the hospital, too?"

"Well, you try and solve it, he came in poor as a pauper, but dressed like a king. His initials are RKB, so at least that's something to go on, nobody from the Creole Society knows him, must be part of those northern scalawags from across town."

"Did you check with Dr, Morrison, then?"

Henri curled up on the divan and started to snore.

Marianne looked exasperated, and called Belinda, "My sewing circle will have to meet in the drawing room, Dr. Prevost is sleeping in my parlor."

Belinda nodded, and drew the doors, to give the old doctor his privacy.

Marianne's ladies arrived in time for lunch, and the food was displayed, buffet style in the drawing room at the back of the house. Nanette Du Burgundy looked around, "Well, this is cozy, I miss the long windows from the parlor."

Marianne blushed, "We will be meeting here today, I do like the view of the patio in the cooler weather."

"Cooler weather, it's downright freezing!" snorted the paper thin face of Desiree Hautier, the eldest in the bunch. The other women of various sizes and ages filtered in the back drawing room, and cackled and mingled like hens, as Marianne Prevost played the perfect hostess for her weekly sewing circle.

Nanette approached her, "Marie? Are we discussing the Christmas boutique and bake sale today, for the orphans school fund?"

Marianne nodded, "Yes, Nanette, would you like to update us?"

"Well, you are in charge, just wanted to make sure you remembered."

Marianne nodded, "I have it all under control. Tell Mr. Du Burgundy that he'll get the tuitions for the sixteen orphans at your school, for the next semester. You may want to let us know the progress of the students"

Nanette smiled, "Well, they are from nice families, but a few of them are little hellions at heart,"

Desiree cut in, "Those Cambronne boys, have been running roughshod over their Mamere, never seen their father, after 1863, and then their mother, you know how she ended it?"

Marianne hissed, "Desiree, speaking ill of the dead."

"Well, they didn't bury her in St. Louis, let her go to paupers field, it had to be suicide, especially after they lost the house."

"Or it could be that they were poor! And she had suffered from consumption since her last child was born in '62."

Desiree and Nanette grunted, and didn't say another word, after seeing the anger in Marianne's green eyes flare, they swore that woman had the devil in her, when she got mad enough, but they had never heard a curse word cross her lips.

Marianne knew she had a temper, but refused these self absorbed women to get the better of her. She had heard her father, chuckle about her ancestor in the Loire Valley in France, in the 16th century, Grandmere Jaquelle Taurstain, who was burned as a witch, but she was a crabby outspoken woman, who the villagers had been fed up with her tirades. Marianne liked to think she had inherited her gumption, but focused on putting it to better use, helping others.

Giselle Bertrand, who's husband owned the grandest hotel in New Orleans, held court in the corner with several women, describing the various tourists and victors who overpaid good money to stay at the hotel, only to be picked apart and laughed at by his snooty wife.

"Dears, they are mostly expats from Europe, but occasionally, we do get the nouveau riche AMerican coming through, of course they are unaware of the cholera epidemic going on, one lady, she was priceless, came in with a fur no less, and an african, black as night, and two mind you children, looked frightened out of their wits, it must have been of their mother, because the ugly little freckled face girl clung to the skinny negro. This woman, walks in like she owns the place, and ask for a suite. I looked at her fur, and I charged her triple the money, and the silly goose didn't bat an eye. "

The women laughed and applauded, "Good for you, take all those American's money."

"I wonder how she found the french hotel and not the American one two miles away?"

Giselle smiled, "It was such a sweet story, from what my husband said, I barely understood her mouth and speech were awful and so fast, I never liked speaking ENglish. SUpposedly, she just got off the train, and found our hotel where her husband and she spent their honeymoon six years ago, but let me tell you those two children were well over five years old, the girl was about eight and the boy almost twelve if he wasn't already. So, I'm sure that's an interesting story."

The women all laughed again, "I bet it is!"

"What did she looked like? Was she pretty?"

"Pretty enough to work for Madame DeLarie."

The crowd erupted in laughter, "She would have to charge triple to pay for your suite!"

The laughter erupted louder, and Giselle wipe her eyes, "Well, if the fur was conspicuous enough, she had a velvet mind you green overskirt with a lighter green taffeta ruffled skirt, and an ivory ruffled blouse that match a green hat with plume feather, she was a peacock alright."

"Did she have her husband with her?" Desiree asked, "Or was she entertaining?"

"No, she went up to her room with her negro and the children and never came down, she was almost in hysterics, when she was gathering her numerous bags, and the ambulance brought out the couple who had cholera. SHe started asking, 'What's wrong with them?' WHen Robert explained they had been sick from coming off the ship, she had the gall to ask if they had the suite? Of course they didn't, and she went up there with her children and never came out. I guess she is afraid of the brats getting sick."

Nanette eyed Marianne halfway listening to the conversations, and she asked, "WHat does the doctor say about the cholera?"

Marianne sighed, "It's working him to death, he said the passengers from the ships are coming in the hospital, but also one of our citizens."

"Who?" Giselle asked

"He never tells me, he came home and fell asleep in the parlor. I didn't have the heart to wake him, that's why we are in here."

The women nodded, and the Marianne started the meeting.


End file.
